


Rooting For Her

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [1]
Category: Horror Movies of All Kinds, Scary Movies of All Kinds, The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Feeling Bad, Feelings, Gen, Gore, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Gore, Monsters, Other, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, horror movies, one-sided (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: What Steve Hadley thinks about as he watches Dana on the screen before everything goes wrong.
Relationships: (Past) Steve Hadley & Original Unnamed Female Character, Marty Mikalski & Dana Polk, Steve Hadley & Dana Polk
Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836070
Kudos: 6





	Rooting For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Please also be kind because this is the first time I'm writing fanfiction for a horror movie and it's probably going to be the last time. "The Cabin In The Woods" is just one of mine and my boyfriend's favorites so I wanted to do this really fast.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Hadley watches the large screens in front of all of them with dark eyes as he searches for any sign of life amongst the dark lake water that splashes violently after the RV suddenly crashed down into it.

Within seconds of his eyes scanning the screen, he watches as a few bubbles make their way to the surface before not even a second later a young woman with wet red hair crushes through the water gasping for air. He watches as her arms flail around for a moment before she suddenly seems to get control of herself.

Hadley let's out a breath of relief that he had no clue he was holding as he watches her start to swim towards the land and without really having a choice swim towards the place that had caused her so much torment in such a short amount of time.

Hadley feels himself relax a little at seeing the woman far from okay but alive and before he can stop himself he finds himself searching from in fatal wounds on her. Of course, he knows the young woman has cuts and bruises all over her which is what has caused the blood that covered her, but he was looking for anything that could actually kill her.

Hadley didn't know why but his heart ached for the young woman on the screen something about her reminded her of someone he knew a very long time ago. A time before he came into this line of work but he tried his best to pushes down those feelings as he got up from his control seat and walked over to the mini-fridge that he and his co-workers/friends had in the control room for things just like this.

He stopped in front of it and jerked it open letting a cold smile cross his lips as he saw the cooler filled with ice and beer waiting for him. Upon seeing it he wasted no time in reaching in and pulling it out of it's place before grabbing a cold beer of his own. Once the ice-cold beer was in his hand he instantly popped the top off of it and took a long slow sip from the bottle enjoying the burning of the drink as it slid down his throat. Once he pulled the bottle from his mouth he walked over to his three co-workers that were still in the control room with him at the moment; he knew that in only a couple of minutes that the others that worked with them would be showing up to celebrate their victory.

" _Was it really a victory though_?" His mind whispered to him softly just like it always did when this happened. He tried to ignore these thoughts as much as he could but he knew for the next few days that the guilt would eat him alive.

" _They were innocent,_ " His mind whispered to him just like it always did when this type of job had to be done. " _But does it have to be done?_ " His mind whispered to him once more the guilt he felt starting to set in faster than he thought it would.

Hadley wondered for a moment if it was because of her, the woman that Dana reminded him of. He felt sick to his stomach as these thoughts entered his mind and he tried to will them away as he felt the bile rise to his throat.

Hadley forced it back down his throat as he placed the cooler next to Lin who was sitting on one of the tables in the control room, she was looking down at her lap trying to keep her eyes off the screens and trying to ignore what they had all just done.

" _Good luck with that,_ " Hadley thought to himself but said nothing out loud knowing that right now at this moment was a tense and stressful time for all of them.

So instead of saying anything, his eyes went to Sitterson who was still sitting in his control chair watching the screen with an intense gaze. He wasn't at the controls though instead, he had pushed his seat back to be next to Lin.

Hadley couldn't tell if he felt guilty or not about everything that they had just done, he never knew if he felt guilty when they did this. Sometimes Hadley thought he saw a hint of regret in his gaze but then when he blinked it was gone. Hadley knew that Sitterson had been in this job a lot longer than he and Lin had been so he guessed he had become numb to everything that happened around them. Hadley couldn't but hope that one day he himself would become numb to all the pain and suffering that they caused.

" _They were innocent,_ " His mind said to him once more. " _She was innocent!_ " His mind hissed at him causing him to flinch slightly and grit his teeth trying as hard as he could to will the thoughts away and force them to leave him alone. Hadley couldn't figure out of his mind was talking about Dana or if it was talking about her the one he had betrayed.

Hadley could still remember her, she had been so scared and alone, she had begged for his help and he had done nothing but betray her. The incident had happened many years ago when he had started his career in this line of work. He could still remember it as if it was yesterday though and he could remember the way she hugged him tightly once he wrapped his jacket around her to keep her away from the cold. Hadley still didn't know why he did it but he guessed it was mind trying to give the young woman a last bit of comfort before he took her to her doom.

Hadley once again forced the bile that wanted to rise up in his throat and quickly before his mind could make him think about the memories of her anymore he quickly took another long sip of his beer while fishing out two others to hand to his co-workers.

He took the bottle from his lips as he handed the first beer to Lin and within an instant, she took it from him without thanks and popped the top off of it much like Hadley had only a few moments ago. Hadley watched as she started to gulp down the drink trying to wash away the pain, guilt, and shame she felt after everything that had happened.

Of course, he said nothing about this as he passed the second drink to Sitterson who was still watching the screen with an intense look in his eyes. He took the drink and nodded his thanks but unlike Lin and Hadley he didn't pop the drink open right away instead he did it slowly while his eyes stayed on the screen. Once he had the bottle open he took a few sips before letting his arm and the hand with the bottle in it rest against the arm of his chair.

Hadley turned his head to look at the screen once more he could see Dana getting closer to the old, wooden dock at the very edge of the lake and he felt a small bit of joy light in his heart.

" _She's going to make it,_ " Hadley thought to himself though that was quickly taken away from him as he knew that there was at least a chance that she wouldn't sometimes that happened.

When this thought filled his mind he once again to another long drink from his beer hoping to numb the pain and the thoughts as he moved to sit on the table next to Lin the cooler between them.

"I don't understand," A voice said breaking the strange silence that had filled the room causing the three to turn their heads and look at their newest guard Trueman who stood as stoic and strong though Hadley could see there was pain and guilt in his eyes. "You're celebrating?" He asked looking at all of them and Hadley could see the disgust in his gaze.

"They're celebrating, I'm drinking," Lin said without missing a beat as she brought the bottle that she had briefly pulled away from her lips back to them to gulp down more of her drink.

"But she's still alive," Trueman said as he moved his hand to point at the largest screen in front of them causing them all to watch as Dana pulled herself up onto the dock. "How is the ritual complete?" He asked in a confused tone not knowing how any of these could be finished.

"The virgin step is optional," Hadley said before he could stop himself as he turned to look at the guard beer still held tightly in his hand. "As long as it's last," He explained while motioning towards the screen before he continued to speak. "The main thing is that she's suffered," He explained, even more, hoping that, that would be all he had to say.

"And suffered she has," Sitterson said causing all attention to be on him and for a moment Hadley thought he heard regret and sorrow in his voice.

"It's so strange," Hadley said in a low voice causing the three others to turn their heads and look at him making him the center of attention once again. "I find myself rooting for this girl," He admitted knowing full well that the others would have nothing to say in return to his words.

"She's got so much heart," Hadley said as he watched Dana curl up on the dock and begin to sob uncontrollably and for a moment Hadley found himself started to tear up a little as well a memory of another girl came to his mind while he watched Dana. "J-Just think of all the pain..." He trailed off as more tears started to form in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. 

"And all the suffer... TEQUILA IS MY LADY! MY LADY!" Hadley suddenly shouted causing the other three to jump in surprise as they followed his gaze and looked towards the door watching at least six other co-workers walking in with my drinks and snacks.   
  
"Come on in guys," Hadley said as he got up from his spot on the table and headed towards them to grab the stronger alcoholic beverage from one of the men hoping that it would numb him even more to the pain he was feeling inside.

Hadley forced a smile on his face though for a split second he saw on one of the smaller screens what he thought was the last of the zombified Buckner family Mathew Buckner. His smile nearly fell as he watched Mathew Buckner grab Dana from off the dock and start to attack her.

"From darkness!" Hadley shouted taking the bottle of tequila from one of the men and holding it above his head. "There is light!" He shouted causing a few of the people behind him to laugh as he looked at Sitterson, Lin, and Trueman who all had somewhat fake expressions across their faces as they looked at him.

Hadley brought the bottle back down to his stomach and tried to ignore the screen that showed Dana being attacked while more people started to file into the control room for the party that they always had.

Hadley felt sick as he heard the faint sound of Dana begging for help knowing that there was nothing he could do but smile, party, drink, and silently hope that she would make it out of this.

He was rooting for her after all.


End file.
